An Unexpected Dangerous Journey
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: Amber Summers and her best friend Sam Earl lead normal lives, pranking teachers, schoolmates, having the best costumes on Halloween, and just being the funnest 15 year-olds around. But all that changed when the Doctor showed up in Amber's own backyard. They travel together and have the best times. They learn unexpected things about each other until it destroyed one of them...
1. Just a Normal Day Or is it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I wish... Hey, everyone XD Okay, so Metal Fight Beyblade fans, I know you must've found that I'm publishing a new story, as you can see. I'm trying out writing a story for a new fandom of mine, so sorry to disappoint. But you are welcome to read this anyway. Doctor Who fans, this is dedicated to one of my reality friends who is also a Whovian. I shall can him, Anonymous. But I'm still writing this story for the rest of you peeps ;) Enjoy! First Doctor Who fanfic, be nice. But flames are appreciated... Maybe...  
**

* * *

Kids sat in the math class, completely bored. Amber Summers, a girl with jet black hair, odd goldenrod eyes, pale peach skin, and silver and black headphones around her neck grinned as she watched her friend Sam Earl load a plastic straw with spitballs. Sam has tanned skin, chestnut brown hair gelled to be sticking up dyed blonde at the tips, and bright green eyes aimed the straw at their math teacher, Miss. Norris. He shot the spitball and hurriedly stuffed the weapon into his jeans pocket and tried his best to look innocent. Amber rolled her eyes.

Miss. Norris whipped around and glared at the children. She growled and said, "Well then, do questions one through eleven in the square roots section."

Everyone groaned and Amber glared at the boy.

"I told you it was a bad idea to spitball her during a lecture."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, mother."

Amber's glare only intensified on the brunette. "Let's get to work."

"But I don't know how to do this!"

"Then learn," smirked Amber, happy to see the boy whining about something, "okay, this is how you estimate a square root. What two squares is 67 in between?"

"Um... Eight and nine."

"Yep. Now, eight is the whole number. Now what's eight times eight?"

"64"

"What's the difference between 64 and 67?"

"Three."

"That's the numerator. Now add nine and nine, getting eighteen which you then subtract one, getting seventeen which is the denominator. Now, divide seventeen into three, stopping after two zeros getting point seventeen. Round it, making it point two, then attach that to the whole number eight, getting eight point two. Check your answer, and its correct!"

Amber looked up from her paper to Sam. He had a blank expression on his face.

"I didn't understand a single thing you just said..."

"Ugh! Sam! Were you even paying attention?"

"Sure..."

"Fine. You can copy off my work."

"Yes! Thank you!"

Sam began scribbling the work on his paper. The bell finally rang, dismissing the students to go home for winter break. Hids burst through the high school doors and on to freedom. Amber and Sam squeezed through the crowd and managed to get to the large bike rack. The two climbed onto their bikes and peddled down the road.

"We goin' to my house?" asked Amber.

"Alright," replied Sam.

The two rode their bikes for eight minutes before steering into the car port of a large two-story house. Amber took out her house key and jogged up to the door, Sam at her heels. They entered the house and Amber slid out of her to-large-for-her navy blue sweat jacket with ARIZONA printed in red letters.

Sam unzipped his purple jacket and the two skipped up the stairs to Amber's room. Amber was first into the room and she flipped the lights and fan on. Sam slid the window pane open, a cool breeze busting into the small dim room. They sat down on the bed and took out their phones, Sam an iPhone 5 and Amber an Android 4.4 Kit Kat. they played a few games while chatting about relationships and drawing.

"I don't need to know what's up with you and Alyssa."

"What? Jealous, Amber?"

Amber only smirked, flashing white teeth before replying, "Tch. You wish."

"I don't."

"Clever."

"Yep."

The two sat in silence a few seconds before Amber said, "Love is stupid."

Sam looked at the girl in disbelief. "What?"

"I said 'Love is stupid.' You only get your heart broken."

"Wow. Something bad must've happened to you."

"Yup. But anywho, you done collecting those candies yet? I'm waiting to go to the nest level."

"Oh yeah!"

"Stupid two-player."

The friends laughed. Amber picked up a remote and clicked the power button, turning on a large stereo, playing In the End by Black Veil Brides. As the rif played, Sam stood up on the bed and began doing air guitar, doing all the crazy stunts heavy metal guitarists perform. Amber playfully pushed him, making Sam collapse and land back on the bed. It was weird. The two of them could pass as fraternal siblings. They were both seemingly insane, both have a naughty reputation, but Amber got all As. Sam usually got Bs. Amber could play at least six or seven instruments and Sam was amazing at all sports. But the two absolutely LOVE sci-fi and fantasy stuff.

They got up and headed to Amber's parent's bathroom with a Sharpie. Amber drew a cartoon of two smilie faces with hands trying to stay together as two squares were halfway separated from each other. The exited the bathroom and went back to Amber's room.

"I'm so bored," whined Amber, "I need to do something, or I will kersplode!"

"That's not a word."

"Neither is fubracandacorn."

"I was trying to make up a new breed of pegasi!"

The two were silent, then burst out laughing. When they finally stopped laughing, Sam's stomach growled loudly. He froze and Amber raised an eyebrow.

"Hungry much?"

"Shut up."

Amber stuck her tongue out at Sam. "Make me." She skipped down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, making sandwiches. Sam thundered down the stairs and jumped off the second-to-last step.

Amber picked up a freshly made sandwich and tossed it toward Sam, who barely managed to catch it, and he ate it. They sat down at a big oak dinning table and ate in bored silence, eating their sandwhiches... Or should it be said, samiches. Haha! Pun! Sam opened his mouth and was about to say something when a whirring sound was heard. The two looked at each other questioningly.

"Did you leave something on upstairs, Amber?"

"No. You?"

"Nuh-uh."

Then, light bulb moment. The friends looked outside through the glass sliding door, seeing a big blue police box appear out of nowhere. Sam looked at Amber, and Amber looked at Sam.

"I'll go get the shovel," said Amber quietly. She hurried into the garage, grabbed a spade, and quickly hustled back to the kitchen. Sam had a large frying pan and wooden spoon. They walked outside through the door, and crept quietly up to the large blue box. The door suddenly opened, spooking the 15 year-olds out of their skins.

A man with floppy chocolate brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and a tweed jacket with a red bowtie stepped out of the box. He froze at the sight of Amber and Sam with the shovel, frying pan, and wooden spoon. He smiled goofily, fixed his bowtie and said, "Hello. I'm the Doctor. What year is this?"

* * *

me: Well, that was fun. And like all my other fanfics, this took forever to type.

Amber: She's not a fast typer.

me: *sigh* Don't spill information on my social reality life...

Sam: *mumbles* If Slayer HAD a social reality life...

me: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Amber: Oh, he was just stating that you have no life.

Sam: Snitch.

Amber: Yep.

me: *whacks Sam with a metal pole*

Sam: Where'd you get that?

me: From the fandom universe of Metal Fight Beyblade. I stole it from Kyoya.

Kyoya: Growl...

Amber: GET OUTTA HERE! *kicks Kyoya through the fandom rift*

Kyoya: NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo...

me: O.o Okay... Review please!

Amber: We accept flames. But not too harsh. Slayer's sensitive.

me: AM NOT!

Sam: Walked right into that one. *smirks*

me: *glare* Aren't you supposed to be knocked out?

Sam: Oh yeah. *plays dead*

Amber: Bye everyone!

me: I love you all the way I love Jeff the Killer!

Amber: *sweatdrop* That's not a good thing...

me: BAIS!


	2. Doctor Who?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, no matter how much I keep wishing.**

**Amber: You know it will never happen, right?**

**me: Oh yeah, I know. Its so sad!**

**Sam: Oookay O.o Hey, Anonymous, we hope you're enjoying this so far XD**

**me: To da story!**

* * *

Amber and Sam gawked at the man before them. The so called "Doctor" stood in the same spot in front of the big blue box, smiling at the 15 year-olds. The two exchanged glances before Amber took a big swing and hit the Doctor on the back of the head with her shovel, knocking him out cold. Sam poked the guy with his frying pan, confirming that this stranger was indeed unconscious.

The two looked at each other.

"Maybe we should take him inside. The couch?" asked Amber.

"Nah. How 'bout your bed?"

"There is no way I'm letting a stranger sleep in my bed!"

"I'll tickle you."

"Fine. But you're dragging him in."

Sam grabbed the Doctor's legs and dragged him over the grass and inside. Amber wrapped her arms around the man's waist and picked up that end, helping Sam carry him up the stairs. She set the guy down and let Sam drag him down the hallway and into her bedroom. Amber helped Sam pick up the Doctor and set him on her bed. She dashed downstairs to grab her shovel and hurried back up.

"Alien?" asked Sam.

"We've been watching too much sci-fi. This guy looks human though."

"Hey, there's never too much sci-fi and I think you're right."

Amber crouched down near the Doctor's head. "He's wearing a bowtie..."

"So? Most guys wear bowties."

"Yeah, but you just wear ties."

"Good point."

"We should call Alex."

"Alexa? Alright, she can help me with my science homework. I'll call her."

Sam walked out the door to call Alex. Amber watched him leave, then turned back to look at the Doctor. She just sat there, staring at the unconscious man while thinking, 'Oh my God, some guy I don't even know is in my bed. And I knocked him out with a shovel! Heh, I'm not defenseless, Mom.'

Amber turned around to call Sam, but stopped when she felt something watching her. She slowly turned around and met with green eyes. The Doctor just woke up. He stared at Amber like she was a cannibal.

"Who are you?"

Amber blinked. "Well, who are you?"

"I already asked a question."

"I'm Amber Summers."

"I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you, Amber." The Doctor shook her hand and sat up in bed, looking around the girl's dim room. "Where am I? Wait, _when_ am I?"

"Um... You're in my room and its November 13, 2013."

"Ah, 2013. Good year. So, Amber Summers, notice anything paranormal around here?"

"No. Just you and Henry's foreign nipples."

"... Who's Henry?"

"Some guy at school."

"Oh. I see. Where's your friend?"

"The guy? That's-"

"I'm Sam." Sam walked in. He didn't seem bothered that the Doctor was suddenly awake. "Alex'll be here in five."

"Alright. So," Amber directed her attention to the Doctor, "Doctor what?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, don't you have a name?"

"Its just the Doctor."

"Just... Doctor?" asked Sam. The Doctor nodded.

"Do you have any water? I'm very thirsty."

"I'll get you some," said Amber. She picked up her shovel and pressed it into Sam's hands. "If he tries anything, if he get's up, knock 'im out."

"Yep."

Amber walked out of her room and down the stairs. She skipped into the kitchen and opened a cupboard, taking out a glass cup and filling it with water. She climbed back up the stairs and into her room, handing the Doctor the drink. He took a sip and studied the girl. She is wearing black skinny jeans, a sleeveless camo shirt, black boots, a cross necklace, a silver dragon in her left ear, and her signature headphones. He looked Sam over while drinking more water. Sam is wearing dark blue jeans, white sneakers, a white and blue flat bill, and an elbow-length sleeve blue plaid shirt.

These children were odd. Definitely human, but odd. Amber took out her phone and responded to a sudden text message. 2013. Did something happen in 2013? This specific date? The Doctor racked his brains. What happened? What happened? It dawned on him. He turned back to Amber and Sam.

"Say, what city is this?"

"Um... San Tan Valley, Arizona," replied Sam.

"San Tan Valley... Oh! Take me down to the TARDIS!"

"The what?" asked Amber.

"The big blue box in your backyard!" replied the Doctor.

"Why do you need a box?" asked Sam.

"Listen, if you do not take me down there, the world might end today!"

The two friends looked at each other, then back at the Doctor. The man had an urgent look in his green eyes. Amber knew he was telling the truth.. She took the shovel from Sam and grabbed the Doctor's arm, who grabbed Sam's, and dragged the both of them to the backyard. They walked into the backyard and toward the box. The Doctor took out a small key and unlocked the door.

"Welcome to the TARDIS."

He opened the door and stepped inside. Amber was the first to follow, followed by Sam. Their mouths practically droped to the floor at the sight of the inside of the TARDIS. Sam looked outside, then inside, then out again. He looked at Amber, who was staring at the smiling Doctor.

"Y-You're an... An ALIEN?"

The Doctor looked up from the console in the middle of the TARDIS and smiled. "What?"

Amber puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "Don't think you can get past me with that smile of yours, 'cause-"

"You like my smile?"

"What? No, you're making yourself look innocent!"

"Why yes, I am."

"B-But you're an alien? Extra terrestrial being?"

"Ah, look at you. Such big words for such a young girl."

"She's smart," said Sam as if it was simple, "but answer her question."

The Doctor looked them over again. "Yes, I am an alien."

"Great. Just great. I'm with a madman in a box that's wearing a bowtie!"

"Hey, bowties are cool."

"Says who?" asked Sam.

"Me," said the Doctor, "Now hold on to something. Its going to get bumpy."

The Doctor danced around the control panel, pushing buttons and pulling levers. The TARDIS began to shake, making Amber and Sam trip over as they attempted to climb up to the platform. The TARDIS jerked and Amber actually tripped over her own feet. She rammed into something and fell over with a THUD.

Amber looked up, staring at none other than the Doctor's face. He smiled and Amber glared. She had tripped over herself and landed on an alien. She quickly climbed off the man, alien thing, the TARDIS shaking once more, making the girl's knees buckle under her, causing her to fall backwards on the couch.

Sam managed to walk over to sit next to her. They clutched the sides of the couch as they swayed to the side.

The shaking finally stopped and the two friends stood up on wobbly legs. Amber looked at the Doctor. "What... Just happened?"

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS, a playful glint in his green eyes. Sam grabbed Amber's wrist and dragged the stunned girl over to the open door. Sam stopped in the doorway, Amber running into him.

"Hey! Move!" Amber shoved the boy out of her way and gawked at the sight before her. The setting has changed. The TARDIS was no longer in her backyard, they were in a park in downtown Pheonix.

"How is this possible? Unless..."

"Oh no," said Sam.

"'Oh no' what?" asked the Doctor.

"It has begun," said Sam sadly. "Prepare to be puzzled."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Unless... The molecular structures of the TARDIS's cells must have broken apart by the means of technology that doesn't even exist yet. Sonic technology? No. But we must have traveled through a small temporary break in time, allowing the cells to later form again."

Sam looked at Amber with a blank face. "What?"

Amber sighed. "In other words, we traveled in a space ship that can almost instantly travel anywhere."

"Oh."

The Doctor smiled. "You're very close. But as of now, we have a problem."

"And what may that be?" asked Sam.

The Doctor was about to say something, but was interrupted by a building blowing up in a massive white explosion.

* * *

me: WHEW! Got that FINALLY updated.


End file.
